


Teen Titans One-Shot

by Acestin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acestin/pseuds/Acestin
Summary: A very short one-shot created by me and a friend in like an hour. Nothing too special. There will be no continuations or even grammar or spelling fixes. This is the only version that will be published.





	Teen Titans One-Shot

**_BZZ! BZZZZ!_** "Huh?"Beast Boy stops in the hallway due to his pocket vibrating. "Incoming call from Robin..." Beast Boy lets out a sigh and reluctantly flips the communicator open. As the screen comes to life in a flash, Robin's face takes the place of the blankness of the turned off the screen. "Everyone, team meeting in the main room ASAP. You all want to be there. " Beast Boy closes the communicator after Robin's face is replaced by darkness. "UHG! Man... I just wanted to chill for the rest of the night, play some video games with Cy and pig out on my tofu." Beast Boy knew his plans for today were gone because of how stubborn Robin was with these things.

      As Beast Boy entered the main room, slumped and dragging his feet, Robin looks from the others sitting on the couch to him and smiles, "Glad you could make it Beast Boy. Go ahead and take a seat."  
"I'd rather take a nap." Beast Boy mudders under his breath have he hops over the couch and next to his best friend, Cyborg. As Beast Boy takes a look around he sees Raven at the other end sitting proper along with Star Fire a few feet away. Robin clears his throat and everyone's eyes are on him now. "Now, before I lose any of you, let me just say this isn't a mission... its a reward," as Robin says this Beast Boy and Cy smile widely at this and lean towards him, Star's eyes light up and she puts her hands together and Raven just blinks, "I think you all have been working very hard these past few weeks and so, on Monday, we will be going on a sort of vacation. Titans East will take over for us until next Sunday. We will only respond to emergency calls the Titans East can’t handle. We won't be going anywhere outside the city, so no Beast Boy, we are NOT going to Tokyo." Beast Boy frowns as his hope to reignite some love in Japan goes down the toilet along with Cy's dream of all you can eat sushi. "I thought it would be nice to go to the beach Monday to start out our little vacation. Any objections?" Robin speaks again. Everyone looks around the room for any show of hands... none. "So beach on Monday, say about a little after 1?" Everyone nods in agreement... besides Raven, whose only movement was blinking for the entire meeting. "Alright, the police and Titans East already know about this, so tomorrow will be our last on-call day for a week. So don't get injured. Alright, that’s it guys, get some shut eye." After speaking, Robin leaves. Beast Boy grabs the remote and flips on some random show.

     "But don't we need the cream that blocks the sun?" Starfire asks. Beast Boy and Cy both look at Star confused. “She means sunblock. Not that you will need it because you'll most likely sneak off to some video game or comic store." Raven says as she gets up and heads for the door. Beast Boy's face turns red out of rage. "Yea, maybe, but you're going to need SPF 10,000 to keep from turning up a shade, you pasty vampire!", Beast Boy yells at Raven's back. The door swishes open but she doesn't pass through it. "AH!" Beast Boy and Cy both scream and cover Beast Boys mouth. But after a few moments of what seemed like time pausing, Raven passes through the door and into the hallway. The three look at each other, then Beast Boy speaks up, "Why am I not dead or close to it?"

     After making sure the coast was clear, Beast Boy walks down the main hall, towards his room. As he passes by Raven's door he hears glass shattering. "Huh?" Beast Boy stops and quietly walks up to the door and presses his ear to the door and listens. He faintly makes out a noise that sounds like sobs. He decides to knock on the steel door. After a few knocks, Beast Boy waits, and waits, and waits some more. He nocks a little harder this time and speaks along with his knocking, "Raven, you ok? I heard something break." No reply. "Raven come on plea-"

     "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Raven yells through the door. Beast Boy jumps back a little at the unexpected response. "Uhh, it sounded like something broke into your room and I was just worried."  
"You were worried? Since when do you worry about a 'vampire'?" Raven responds on the other side of the door. Beast Boy remembers his insult towards Raven.  
"I'm sorry about that. I said that out of anger. I don't think you’re a vampire." Just as he finished the sentence the door swished open to Raven with a blank face but slightly red eyes. "Beast Boy, you make the stupidest jokes, pranks, and insults ever... But you need to remember that insults do carry a meaning no matter how stupid." As she said this a tear from the corner of her eye fights its way out and trickles down the blank face. "Raven... have you been crying?" He takes his glove off his hand and cups her cheeks to feel that cheek, in fact, cold and damp. "You have... I’m sorry Raven. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to. You are my friend. I love my friends, Raven. That even includes you. " He starts to feel her relax. The cheek and jaw muscles that he didn't notice were tense and flexing before are now relaxed and her breathing slowed. Raven can't help but notice the warmth that comes of his bare hand. "I love you, Raven... In a different way than the others." And he feels her tense right back up.

     Raven can't move due to the shock of what Beast Boy just said to her. I love you, Raven.... In a different way than the others. It won't stop ringing in her head. She doesn't notice Beast Boy pulled down her hood and pull her into an embracive hug. Raven can't help but feel... calm. Normally half the city would have been destroyed by the simple touch of Beast Boy's' hand. But she feels calmed. Most of her energy was wasted when crying so that must have helped. Beast Boy notices her room over her shoulder. The guts of pillows and books everywhere. Broken glass, cracked mirrors, candles melted, spare uniforms everywhere and some torn, shelves collapsed, dressers and cabinets knocked over. Did she have a mental break down?!, Beast Boy thinks to himself. Raven returns the embrace and begins to think, _He's physically smaller than me but... I feel like I'm just a small child in his lovingly embracing arms. I feel engulfed, and I'm enjoying it. He's just a child himself, as am I. But soon, we will be adults. We will be fully grown. He'll be a man..._ Then Beast Boy does the unthinkable. The Knights of the Round Table would envy Beast Boy for his courage. He kisses her.

     Raven feels the changeling's lips press against her. A very deep, warm, and passionate kiss. Whatever energy she has left is used to bust the light bulbs in the hallway and Ravens room. "I-I'm. So. Sorry. I-I don't know what came over me I-I mean I j-just thought it would... I don't know... I just-" Beast Boy is stopped by a returned kiss. Wasn't as long as Beast Boys, but still very passionate. Beast Boy can't help but look at the smiling and blushing half-demon with shock. It was one thing TO kiss Raven. It was another to BE kissed by Raven. Then, all at once, they give each other a very deep. Very warm. Very passionate. Very long kiss that turned into making out. Then turned French. They both make their way into Ravens' room, still kissing. "OW! DAMN IT!" Beast Boy steps on a shard of glass. No blood is drawn, just scratched his foot. Raven looks at her bed. "The only place that does not seem to have dangers on it, is my bed... yet." She winks at Beast Boy as she adds the last word.

     Beast Boy lays Raven down on her back on top of her bed. He begins to kiss her lips and makes his way down to her neck. She begins to take deeper breaths every time he sucks on her neck. "This really turns you on? I thought it was a myth."  
"No, not a mYTH!" Raven loses control of voice volume as he begins to fondle the soft, sensitive skin just below her throat. "O-oohhhhh... You... You have to gi-ive me a... ohhhh.... warnings..."  
"I-m sorry... I never done this before." Beast Boy begins to blush. "I'm still a virgin." Raven looks at him with wide eyes then moans, "Ohhhhhmmmmm.... Don't feel bad. I-I am too." Beast Boy's face lit up with joy.  
"Really?" Raven just nod's. That night, they changed that.

 **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ ** Raven smacked the top of her ringing alarm clock. "Uhg... my head. I hate sleeping while my power is drained. It's like a sugar rush." She lays back in her warm groove she made while sleeping. But then she noticed it. He body was undressed and there was something clinging to her arm. As she looks over slowly at the body, she sees it's a naked Beast Boy and the past night's events rush back to her. A vase and a random hand mirror that Star got for Raven at a dollar store. Beast Boy shoots up at the noise and sees Raven, wide-eyed and naked. And in a flash he bolts out of the room, scooping up his clothes in the process. After hiding in his room for an hour or so, Beast Boy comes out. He sneaks his way to the living and scopes it out. Raven's not in there. _Good_! Beast Boy thinks to himself as he enters fully.

     "Hey B! Wanna get yo butt whooped in some video games?" Cyborg asks as he holds a pair of controllers up, smiling. Beast Boy smirks at Cy.  
"Sure. I'd love to beat your shiny, metal a-" Beast Boy is cut off by an alarm sounding throughout the tower. Cy's and Beast Boy's communicators ring. They both reach for them and flip them open. "Titans. There's a bank robbery at 21st street. I'll meet you all there." As Robin hangs up, the two friends spring into action. Cy to his car and Beast Boy to the roof to morph into a bird. Off to save the day again. Just a normal day in the life of the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no fixes or updates. This is all there is.


End file.
